Dent Me Not My Love
by LionClaw
Summary: Edward is ready to change Bella, but its 20 years after he left her in the forest and alot has changed. A werewolf has impirnted on Bella's daughter, but his leader forbids him to love her, but thats ok beacuse she is also in love with Edward. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel, but wait you will still understand this story even if you haven't read College Reunion (the first story). If you read the first chapter it will cover all the main details you will need to understand! Please read, comment, and most of all enjoy. (( This story will start off right before my last one ended…))**

Edward had left Bella over 20 years ago in a tiny green forest in Forks, Washington. He had never forgotten her and even though Bella married, and had a beautiful daughter named Colette, she had never moved on. Not knowing the chaos that would unfold Bella sent her daughter to college where so fell in love with a beautiful vampire named Edward and almost got raped by a werewolf named Mika.

Colette's lips passionately collided with Edward's. Edward's lips moved with her, both of their pain, hatred, and love was thrown into one single passionate last kiss.

Sadly, they parted both staring into each other's eyes. Colette longed for Edward, but Edward knew he would always love Colette's mother, Bella.

Colette pleaded, "Nothing? Tell me that ment nothing!"

Her eyes were just the tiny bit hopeful. Even though Edward had just told her that he planned on turning her mother, Bella, into a vampire. She still wished that maybe he would change his mind and change her instead.

"Nothing," paused Edward his face was hollow and sad, "I love you Colette, but just not enough to change anything, just enough to hurt us both more. Goodbye."

Edward kissed her on the check then once more lightly on the lips. He turned and walked away; down the hallway separating himself from Colette.

Colette watched him go. He had been her first love, and as far as she was concerned, her only love. Her body became weak and her knees gave out. She sunk to the floor and allowed the anguish and agony to completely take over her body. She was nothing with out him, he was her everything.

She stayed kneeling on the floor, and she tore down the mental block that was keeping back the memories. She concentrated; forcing herself to think of every memory of Edward that she had, not wanting to lose him.

She remembered meeting her two roommates, Alice and Rosalie, then meeting their beautiful brothers. One had stood out, Edward.

She thought of how quick friendship their turned into something more; it had happened so quickly. They had rushed their feelings, but in a way they had always been extremely careful. Neither wanting to make a wrong move, neither wanting to hurt the other.

Then there was the night where she was almost raped by three strange men, one she found out later was a drunken werewolf. She shuddered when she remembered the cruel faces of the men who had attacked her. Edward had revealed his darkest and deepest secret while saving her. Later that night Alice, Jasper, and Edward had explained to her their family secret.

The secret that explained why they were so beautiful, so perfect, so amazing. They were vampires, and she didn't care, she would have loved Edward no matter what.

The good memories were over, but she forced herself to allow the other harsh memories though.

She pictured taking Edward home for Thanksgiving. She saw her mother fainting when she saw Edward, then later that night when she had walked in on her mother kissing her boyfriend.

From there things just got worse.

Rosalie and Alice had moved dorms to "give her space," leaving her alone.

Jasper had tried to help her get over Edward, but she had acted so horrible and sluttish by kissing him and ruining things between him and Alice, and Alice and her.

The last and most recent memories were the most frightening. She had gone on a date with Mika, one of the boys who had tried to rape her, to make Edward jealous, but unknown to her he was really a werewolf. He once again tried to attack her and it was Edward who had to save her.

Then Rosalie told her Edward was going to turn her mother into a vampire, then Edward told her all about how he loved Bella and that he was leaving.

And here she was, lost and all alone.

--

From the second Eli Ateara had seen Colette, he loved her. Mika, his pack leader had told him the stories of imprinting, but he never really believed him.

Mika, his own pack leader, had tried twice to rape Colette, the girl he was now unconditionally in love with. He had managed to hide his feeling from the pack pretty well so far, but knew it was time to finally tell them. He couldn't hide something this big from them this long.

He knew his brothers suspected something, but he had managed to hide his thoughts by singing obnoxious songs really loud in his head, or thinking extremely hard about one of his lessons. He could tell this annoyed his pack brothers, but Mika might kill him if he found out he was in love with the "leech lover." Or that's how the pack thought of her.

Eli pushed back his shaggy black hair; the newest generation of the La Plush Pack mostly had long hair, unlike their fathers. Eli was one of the smallest at the height of 6'3½, and weighing about 150 pounds. Like the others, his body was muscular and his stomach lean, even though he ate amazing amounts of food. His eyes were his most unique characteristic; they were a bright blue-green color, similar to the shade of the majestic La Plush beaches.

He had asked the others to morph so he could talk to them in their wolf form, there he couldn't whip out, and he would have to tell him his real thoughts. He quickly morphed and weighted for the others.

Eli in his wolf form, wandering the vast expanse of forest about 5 miles from the end of their school campus, waited impatiently.

He paced nervously waiting for the others to morph so he could finally tell them. He wasn't to thrilled that he would have to hear their blunt thoughts, but he was to chicken to tell them to their faces.

A sudden voice sounded in his head, "Eli?" It was Ian, the closest of his 'brothers.'

"Yes. I'm here." Eli replied thankful, it hadn't been Mika or one of the older boys who had transformed first, "Can you see where I am?"

Ian nodded and answered, "Yes, I'll come up and meet you where you are, don't move."

Eli agreed and waited silently until he saw his pack brother emerge quietly from the green undergrowth.

Ian Call, Embry Call's son, was the second youngest only to Eli whom was Quil' son. They were the two smallest wolves in the whole La Plush pack. Both had dark pelts. Ian's was more of a dark gray while Eli's was ridiculously dark black.

Even with wolf senses it was hard to locate Eli, during the night for his pelt blended perfectly in with the darkness. It was one of the few things Eli took pride in while being a wolf.

After only a few minutes or so, two more voices called their hellos. It was the twins, Jared's two sons, Blane and Joel. Now the only wolves missing were the alpha and the beta. Who were Mika, the pack's alpha and their nasty, ill tempered beta Paul's son Ryu.

The two missing wolves soon joined the ranks, and now the whole pack was waiting intently to hear Eli's news.

Eli's thoughts were scrambled as he thought intently on what exactly to say.

An annoyed and aggravated growl came from Ryu, "Get on with it."

No longer having any control or choice in the matter Eli let his mind lose. He hated having to listen to the two eldest wolves, and he was pretty sure his thoughts had made that clear a thousand times over.

Eli's mind practically spoke for him, "Ive imprinted and I'm in love with Colette."

The whole pack was well informed now about what Mika had done and the sudden tension made it hard for Eli to breathe let alone stay focused.

The air was filled with the sudden rapid thoughts coming from each wolf. Ryu just laughed coldly at Eli, while Blane and Joel instantly started debating on what Mika would say, Ian was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm down Eli, while Mika was spewing out in incoherent phrases, that were filled mostly filled with curse words and other very original profanities.

No one would have really known, if not for that fact that they could no longer speak, that Mika had demanded silence.

Mika was finally able to think, somewhat, more clearly. "Eli, I will not let you disgrace the pack. I forbid you to spend time with her."

The whole pack, including Mika, flinched when they felt the very intense pain and sadness shudder through Eli, an ear shattering howl burst from his throat and echoed across the forest. His cry was filled with torment as he was battling two of his strongest wolf instincts, but he would always have to listen to Mika over his own heart. And he hated being a werewolf that much more.

The pack waited for Eli to say, or well think anything, "I hate you." Was Eli's final thought before he slipped back into his human form.

--

Edward's eyes were slammed shut as he shoved his beautiful silver Volvo as fast as it could go. This time the speed didn't even come close to calming his frazzled nerves. He had simply memorized the roads that would take him to Bella's house and that were where he was escaping too.

"Three, two, one." He slowly counted down the seconds till he would arrive at Bella's. His muscles controlled the stirring wheel, as his mind wandered once more to Colette; he pushed her out of his mind for the millionth time in the last 20 minutes or so. He eased into Bella driveway longing to see her.

He opened his topaz eyes and glared at the soft gray interior of his car. He heard Bella's front door open, then he soon saw her bright happy face peering in through the windshield.

Bella opened the car door and took Edward's cold tight fist, she tried to loosen his fingers so she could wrap her hand around his, but it was no use, he was to stiff, to upset.

Edward watched Bella's happy expression turned into a confused daze as the Washington rain poured down upon her.

Edward smiled at Bella's confused expression. He stepped out of the car and wiped the streaks of make-up forming under Bella's eyes from the drizzling rain.

He could still remember still feel Colette's soft lips against his. He cringed under the memory; he bent his head down searching for a distraction from the pain. He felt like he had killed Colette's soul and then abandoned her.

Bella reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Edward's.

Edward moved his lips against Bella's. It wasn't a very good distraction, he instantly thought of Colette and their last kiss. For a few seconds Edward let himself think of her.

It wasn't until he pulled back and opened his eyes, that Edward was positive he was kissing Bella, and not Colette.

He hated himself; he knew he loved Bella, and not Colette. Edward pressed his lips against hers briefly once more.

"I love you Bella." He stressed Bella's name, to make things clear in his and her mind, that it was Bella, and only Bella that he loved. He knew he still had feeling for Colette, but his lifeless heart would always belong to Bella.

Edward led Bella by the hand, out of the rain, and into the house. He didn't pause and continued leading Bella to her bedroom.

The two sat on her bed, Edward held Bella tight in his arms., playing with her beautiful long brown hair.

"I'm finally ready Bella." Edward whispered, "I'm willing to change you now, so we will always have each other." Edward was afraid he was changing her to prove to himself and Bella that he loved her the most, he knew it was the wrong reason and wondered if he would regret it.

Bella gasped excitedly and spun around to star into his perfect topaz eyes, and she knew that he must have already gone hunting, and that if she said yes she would be on her way to becoming a vampire in only a few minutes.

Bella paused and thought of her family, and everything she would lose and then everything she would gain, including Edward.

Bella paused, her ecstatic smile faded, "No Edward, I can't, not yet."

Edward dropped Bella's hands, and he watched the tears form in her eyes.

"I thought you loved me?" Sighed Edward lowering his eyes away from Bella's. He felt his heart break and he was, for once, glad he couldn't cry. But not even centuries of lying could hide the pain that contorted his soft face.

**Should I go on? Thanks for reading; the next chapter shouldn't take to long t****o write. Maybe a week... please keep reading and commenting! My goal is to make this my most popular story yet, that means im aiming for over 230ish comments! So please keep following the story and if your confused ill fill you on anything u dont get! comment please, yes i am begging. oh and please tell me if you guys like Eli! in my last story the werewolf (Mika) turned out to be evil, adn since i love the La Plush Pack I have to redeem their reputaion! lol**

**-BB**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update this. Between end of the years with finals and the start of summer, I totally forgot to update. So i know this isnt the longest of chapters, and I'm leaving for vacation tommrow and wont be back for a week, but i hope this tides you over till I can get back and really start writing. Even though its not really long, I think its still sort of good. So please review!**

"I thought you loved me?" Sighed Edward lowering his eyes away from Bella's. He felt his heart break and he was, for once, glad he couldn't cry. But not even centuries of lying could hide the pain that contorted his soft face.

Bella's soft musical laugh reached Edward's attentive ears. The surprising sound wrenched his gaze from the floral bed spread to Bella's smiling face.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward gapped horror-struck, "I thought I ment more to you than this."

"Silly Edward." Bella's tone was soft and light, nothing compared to the depression Edward now wallowed in.

Edward pulled back the slightest bit, she sounded, so motherly. He shook his head, remembering this wasn't the same Bella he had left in the forest and that she had gone through so much since he had left.

Bella ignored his reaction and kept speaking softly, "There is only one thing I want more than being with you, and even then it's hard to refuse your offer."

"Whats more important Bella, tell me." His voice was clam, but his eyes were troubled.

"A lot has changed since that day." Her eyes glinted with an old silent pain.

Edward moved closer and ran his hand across her blushing check, "I know Bella and nothing will ever change or fix what I did to you. I will always hate myself for hurting you like I did, but I'm so selfish to stay away, I want to at least try to make things better."

"As I'm pretty sure you well know," A tiny frown played on Bella's lips, "I have a daughter, who I believe hates me right now, and is possibly deeply and madly in love with you."

At the mention of Colette Edward dropped his hand from Bella's face, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten, and sadly I don't think I will ever be able to forget the pain and loss I brought to her."

"I will let you change me, if and only if Colette gives us her blessing," Colette shook her head, "I won't be willing to change unless she has forgiven me."

Edward's face softened and he reached out and embraced Bella, "That is the most reasonable request ever, we will go talk to her, tonight if you wish."

Bella hugged him closer, his cold skin sent an old tingling sensation down her body, she was using every last will not to demand Edward change her right now.

After what seemed like eternity or maybe just a few second Edward released Bella from his iron grip and picked up her delicate hands.

Bella nodded, "Yes the sooner the better I guess, or should we give her some space and time so she can sort of move on."

They both knew that Bella had never moved on, and if Colette ever managed to get over Edward, she would need more than a few days. Both Edward and Bella couldn't wait to be with each other, neither of them could wait as long as Colette needed, but they were willing to try.

With theses concerns ramming at their brains Edward shook his head, "No, I think its better go straight ahead and tell her. We wouldn't want to hide anything from her, not after we betrayed her trust already."

Bella nodded in total agreement, "Okay then it's a plan." Bella knew she would have agreed to anything Edward had said, but this ment she had a chance of becoming a vampire sooner.

She squeezed Edward's hand tight in her grasp, "You ready to go now."

Edward nodded solemnly, "Yes, are you?"

Bella nodded in agreement and the two stood hand in hand. They were lovers bound together by fate, or perhaps destiny, or maybe in others eyes they were both just selfish fools who the universe had wrongly paired together.

x

x

x

Eli was in human form and it took all of his will to control his anger so he wouldn't morph back. Ian who was at his side quickly changed into his human form as well.

Angry tears of rage swelled in Eli's eyes, his body shook. He felt Ian grab him to try to help his friend clam down, but it was no use.

Eli ripped from his friend's grip just as his spine and body started to ripple. He couldn't help it, he was morphing back into his inhuman form.

The rest of the pack was still running around in wolf form so they all were instantly aware of his presence. They herd the long string of profanity that Eli's mind was shooting off at Mika and how he was cursing the fact he was a werewolf.

Mika's snide voice sounded loud and clear above the others thoughts, instantly the others fell silent as they were commanded to.

"Blane, Joel," Demanded Mika's thoughts, "Go pick up Ian and change back into human form so me and Ryu can talk to Eli."

Eli, Mika, and Ryu waited in silence until the twins thoughts disappeared.

"Now," Mika's voice sounded cruelly, "Apologize Eli."

Eli fought every single one of his wolf instincts, but his mind listened to Mika, "I'm sorry Mika."

"For?" Laughed the Alpha.

"For," spat Eli, "Loving Colette and saying I hated you."

Eli wasn't close to being sincere and if Mika wasn't his pack leader there was no one in hell he would have gotten an apology and Mika heard those thoughts loud and clear.

"Stay there, me and Ryu will be there in a few seconds." Mika demanded as him and his right hand Beta took off to where Eli was forced to wait.

Ryu and Mika burst through the foliage and were right in front of Eli.

Ryu's vicious laugh wrung in Eli's intent ears as the two lead dogs sauntered forward.

Eli's wolf formed trembled uncontrollably with rage. He couldn't help the thoughts that rolled off his mind, his thoughts were vicious and cruel and they gave away the fact that Eli would love to attack Mika and Ryu.

Mika glared at the Eli, "I suggest you stop that right this second Eli, your by far one of the smallest werewolves the La Push tribe has ever seen, you don't want to start trouble now would yo?."

Eli's mind spoke for him; his response was quick, sharp, and dripping with sarcasm, "No, cause I would never want to attack my own brothers and be like Ryu and his ill tempered father Paul."

Ryu, in wolf form, dropped instinctively into a fighting form itching to rip the fur off the younger wolf.

Mika laughed his tone unconcerned and extremely patronizing, "Hmm, now Eli I do believe we are having some great trouble with you today. First with all that nonsense about loving that vampire girl, then telling me you hated me, then insinuating that you would LOVE to attack me, and now insulting one of your higher ranked brothers and one of the pack's elders. What has gotten into you."

Eli's mind retorted wildly with profanity.

Mika snapped his large jaws and demanded Eli to be silent and not to move an inch. Mika then turned to Ryu and demonic grin plastered to his face, "I do believe Ryu here will teach you a lesson. Ryu?"

Ryu lunged forward his large claws extended. Eli went to move away, but he found him self stuck to where he stood. Mika had commanded him not to move, and now Ryu was digging his claws into Eli's widely exposed chest and flank.

Blood welled from the cuts across Eli's body. Ryu's claws struck again this time against the smaller and younger wolf's face. A deep cut burst open as blood filled in Eli's throat. Eli coughed choking on his own blood. If Ryu didn't stop soon Eli might not recover.

"Enough." Mika barked at last, "Hope you learned your lesson Eli, oh and Eli?"

Eli glared blankly at his leader.

Mika continued, "I forbid you to tell anyone what happened, not to anyone in the pack, any of the elders, or anyone else who you think might possibly care. Is that clear? You are to tell no one, if anyone asks you are to lie as convincingly as possible."

Eli nodded to the command, even though he wish he hadn't.

Mika and Ryu then turned and ran off the last thing Eli heard was them two laughing coldly.

Eli was soon left alone in his wolf form, all the others were back as humans. Very slowly Eli hobbled back toward the campus, a line of blood dripping behind him.

He was broken in more ways than one. His heart had been denied and shattered, his body was torn and bloody, and his pride had been savagely stripped from him and mangled in front of his eyes.

**Sorry if you think I'm shinning a really bad light on the werewolves, cause turthfully i like all the werewolves in my stories and in the actual books more than the vampires, but i thoguht i would be a good twist in my story to have bad werewolves, or well i guess bad werewolf leaders. hope you liked it and yes int he nest chapter bella, edward, and collete will all be together since Colette walked in on edward (her current BF at the time) and Bella (her mother) making out in her kitchen. drama is bound to happen! so review and keep reading, and keep a look out next week for the next chapter! thanks for reading!**

**-BB**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter isn't really long, but its sort of deep. Bella and Edward go to talk to Colette and Colette's reaction is quite intresting. Sorry i didn't add anything about the werewolves to this chapter, but the two side stories (Colette and then the werewolves) will finaly cobmine in the next chapter. thanks for reading.**

Bella had her eyes squeezed shut her pulse beating threateningly quick as her and Edward pulled into the college campus parking lot.

The last time Bella had been here she had been dropping Colette off and had been so sad to let her go. This time Bella was almost terrified and ashamed to see her own daughter.

Edward was holding Bella at his side and practically supporting all of her weight. Bella was shaking and there was a guilty look plastered to her face.

Edward stroked Bella's hair and led her towards Colette's dorm. The pair stopped dead outside of Colette's door afraid of the events that would unfold. Edward wrapped softly at the door and they waited for a response.

Luckily it was Colette that answered, and her two roommates were no where around.

Colette stopped and glared at her mother and ex-boyfriend holding onto each other. She turned and slammed the door in their faces.

Bella released Edward and opened the door slowly, her natural instincts were to take care of her daughter first.

"Go away." Demanded Colette her voice shaky.

Bella walked over and hugged her daughter, Colette shoved her away not wanting to be touched.

Bella looked down at Colette, she was a mess. Colette's hair was unbrushed and her eyes were a deep red, almost like a vampire's. But her eyes were red from endless tears and a lack of sleep.

Bella took a step back and held in a tiny gasp, this was not the same Colette she had dropped off at college only a few months before. What had she done to her own daughter, how could this all have happened.

Edward appeared soundlessly at Bella's side, his face blank showing no emotion.

Colette glared hostilely at both of them, but it was clear to all three of all of them that she died deep inside to reach out and touch Edward and to be with him again.

Colette's glare softened as she allowed her gaze to wander across Edward's perfect figure. It wasn't until Bella spoke that she regained her hard mask-like composure.

"Darling," Bella started struggling for words, "We need to talk to you about something."

Colette's eyes shot to Bella, her eyes hard and icy like daggers driving into Bella's own eyes.

Bella stopped and stuttered over her words deeply hurt by the hatred her daughter was showing her.

"I don't want to talk to either of you ever again, but if you will leave then go ahead and just spit out what ever you want to say, so then I can get back to my life with out either of you." Colette spat at her mother.

Bella pulled Colette over to her bed so they were sitting facing each other. Edward wandered over and stood behind Bella's shoulder.

"Sweetie," Bella smiled.

"Just get on with what ever you wanted to say." Said Colette sternly.

"I just want you to know that I love you and will respect whatever you choose." Bella promised her daughter.

Colette rolled her eyes, "Will you please just say it already! How much longer must we drag this out for?!"

Bella sighed, "I wanted to ask you if you were okay if Edward changed me into a vampire so we could be together forever?"

Colette wanted to gag, wanted to scream. She wanted to pound her fist into both of their faces, she didn't care if Edward was like a stone, she wanted to hurt him, kill him.

How could he do this, how could he take her own mother away from her? Bella was the last thing Colette had, and now she was leaving too.

Edward once told Colette he loved her, it was clear to Colette now that if Edward had ever once possibly loved her then he wouldn't be putting her through this, this hell. No hell would be better, hell wouldn't be this painful, Collette quickly decided.

Colette's face changed from a hostile glare to a perfectly blank slate with no hint of emotion. She didn't dare do or say any of the things she was dying to. She kept everything perfectly hidden inside, "Of course mom if you two really," she paused choking on her words, "love each other than that's what makes sense, right? I approve."

Edward finally spoke, "Thank-you Colette we will never forget you and you will never know how much this means to me, means to the both of us. And I really do love your mother."

Colette gave Edward an almost convincing fake smile, 'Oh don't worry Edward, trust me, I know how much it means to you, and my mother." Colette wanted so badly to scream, /because I know how much I would mean to me!!/ But she didn't she sat in silence just nodding her head.

Bella hugged her daughter, "Thank-you so much, and I won't be able to actually spend time with you for a few years until my bloodlust isn't as strong and I'm more controlled, but I will keep in touch I promise. And Colette I love you more than anything."

Colette hugged her mother back, "I know mom I love you too."

The moment brought tears to both of their eyes. They hugged a single more time and Bella kissed her daughter softly, "Good-bye, and I love you."

Colette's hatred for her mother died in an instant, this was the women who had raised her who had taken care of her all her life. And she wouldn't be able to see her for many, many, many more years if ever again at all.

"I love you to mom." Colette smiled, hugging her tightly to her body. Colette doubted Bella would ever be strong enough in Colette's life time to be able to hug her like this again.

Bella embraced her daughter back and the two sat like this for many moments, this could very likely be the last time they could ever touch, ever truly be with each other. Bella kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much…" Bella repeated over and over again into her daughter's ear.

Finally the two let go and kissed each other good-bye one more time. And with Edward supporting Bella they left for good.

The second the door closed Colette broke down. Worse than before, worse then all of the other times put together. It was really over, not only had she lost Edward, but now her mother was gone too and that was by far the worse part.

She had nothing; she had no one to comfort her. Everyone lost, her life was a mess.

Colette stood and stared at herself in the mirror and spoke allowed to herself, "Why am I not good enough, why can no one love me?"

Colette didn't know how to respond to the hatred and depression that clung to her every last being.

She looked down at her hands where they were grasping onto her desk. Her knuckles had gone white and the side of the desk was digging deeper and deeper into her skin as she struggled to find something solid, something that wouldn't change or drop right form beneath her.

She paused and pulled her hands slowly away from the desk and looked at the imprints the desk had created.

The marks on her hands slowly faded, leaving only the tiniest of traces that would disappear in a minute or so. Only if the her other problems would disappear so easily.

Colette's eyes wildly flew around the desk, around the room, until she spotted the thing she was looking for. A sickening idea had come to her mind. She was afraid of what her mind was thinking, but she was to numb to depressed to fight against her sudden will.

The scissors she had bought were lying on the side table near her bed. She picked them up running her finger cautiously over the open blade.

The scissors were still new, still sharp. This fact made Colette afraid, made her smile.

Colette played with them, being carful not to let the blades break her skin.

Then she paused and looking down and her wrist she brought the blade to a hault over it. Colette lowered the scissors until one of the silver metal blade were making contact with her delicate skin.

She pressed down once softly, nothing happened. She hadn't pressed hard enough to do any damage. She could turn back now, she could stop now harm had been done.

She closed her eyes and this time and memories rushed around her mind. She thought of Edward and how much she had loved him. How he left her for her own mother, she thought of how Mika had tried twice to rape her, and thought about all the trouble her parent's divorce had caused.

And it was enough, the second time she brought the blade to her skin; a deep wide gash broke across her wrist. Colette dropped the bloody scissors onto her bed and starred at the blood trickling down her arm.

She sat down and just watched the blood flow, doing nothing to stop it, doing nothing, but feel the pain and the warm blood running over her.

**Deep and sort of depressing i know. Cutting is a serious problem with teens today, and IT IS NOT A REAL WAY TO FIX THINGS!! but pelase keep reading and commenting!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry its taken me mounths to write the next chapter. but please read. thanks**

Colette couldn't believe what she had done. After the initial shock of her extremely rash reactions she grabbed one of her shirts lying on the floor and pressed it to the gash to stop the blood from flowing.

Colette ran to the bathroom and ran water over her arm trying to get the crimson blood off of her arm.

After a few minutes of this, the blood seemed to slow down, and then eventually it stopped all together.

Colette sighed with relief and went back to her dorm. She entered her room to a surprise; her two roommates had come back. They were sitting on their beds gossiping while their typical entourage of girls and guys hung around them.

Everyone looked up as she entered the room her bloody shirt still in her hand.

Jayla, Colette's newest roommate and Mika's sister, was the only one who smiled kindly. The others glared at her, Colette didn't know how much they knew about her and Mika or her and Edward, but she knew which ones where werewolves.

Colette couldn't help, but look for Mika, luckily he wasn't there.

Heather, her other roommate, stood up and sauntered over to Colette. Colette shoved the shirt behind her back, but not quick enough.

Heather stood and sauntered over to Colette and ripped the shirt from Colette's hand. Heather stood with the blood stained shirt in her hands then opened it up to show everyone. Colette flung out her arm to snatch it back, but Heather out played her again. Heather grabbed her arm and turned it over, for an instant everyone saw the fresh new cut that ran across her wrist.

"Cutter are we?" Heather laughed coldly. The clique behind her laugh as well.

Colette curled her hands into fists at her side, "Shut up Heather."

"Or what little emo? You gonna cut us too?" Heather teased.

"Heather," came Jayla's soft voice, "Let her be."

Colette was thankful for the support, but she didn't need anyone to defend her. Colette ripped the shirt back away from Heather, "You know what Heather?"

"What?" challenged Heather.

"I did cut myself, so what, you can go tell everyone. And who's really going to care? You think you are so cool, but really you're a fake ugly bitch and a self-absorbed whore."

Heather was slightly taken aback by Colette's bluntness, but she had heard worse.

"I'm ugly?" Laughed Heather, "As far as I've heard about you your gorgeous boyfriend left you for your mother, and the only other guy who showed interest in you was Mika who only thought you looked easy and hoped you would give him some."

Pain and agony instantly seared at Colette at the mention of Edward's and Mika's name.

Colette's reaction was quick and powerful. The fist that had been clutched at her side was hurtling forward. A cracking sound echoed across the room as Colette's fist made contact with Heather's nose.

Heather stumbled back she was holding her broken and bleeding nose. Colette wasn't finished. She launched forward and smashed her fist once again in Heather's face, causing even more blood and screams to burst from Heather.

One of the boys, whom Colette knew was a werewolf, grabbed and restrained Colette.

Colette spun around quickly in his grip, "If you are touch me, one more time I will report you and Mika for sexual harassment. Which will get you both kicked out of college, and when I press charges for assault and attempted-rape have fun trying to get back into another college, or ever getting a real job."

The boy let her go instantly. Colette turned to see where Heather had gone. She was surrounded by the remained of her stupid pose.

Heather screamed, "You bitch, you broke my perfect nose!"

Colette burst out laughing, "It looked fake anyway."

Jayla put a hand on Heather and stopped her from trying to fight Colette. "Heather, it's not even that bad," She lied softly "it's just a bloody nose; it will stop bleeding if you only tilt your head back and told the bridge of your nose."

Heather glared at Colette for a moment more then listened to Jayla.

"Are you okay?" Came a voice behind Colette, she was surprised to find the boy who had restrained her really did seem concerned about her.

"I'll live." Colette said her voice flat and emotionless.

The boy smiled, "Hi, I'm Ian. Sorry I sort of grabbed you back there, I was afraid you might kill Heather."

"Well I guess I should say thank-you because I really wanted to kill her. This might be a problem if I want to stay out of jail." Colette allowed herself to smile just the tiniest amount, and she didn't know why. Her anger seemed to be fading like when she was around Jasper "Oh, and I'm Colette."

He smiled brightly and turned away, but under his breath Colette could of sworn she heard him say," Trust me, I know."


End file.
